All-4-One
| years_active = –present | label = | current_members = * Jamie Jones * Delious Kennedy * Alfred Nevarez * Tony Borowiak }} All-4-One is a Grammy Award Winning American male R&B and pop group best known for their hit singles "I Swear" and "I Can Love You Like That". The group comprises Jamie Jones, Delious Kennedy, Alfred Nevarez, and Tony Borowiak, all from the Antelope Valley and Mojave, California areas, but are based in the Greater Los Angeles Area. The group has sold 22 million records worldwide. History All-4-One's hit "I Swear" won a Grammy Award in 1995 for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal and enjoyed an eleven-week run at Number One on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, as well as a six-week run at Number One on the Australian Singles Chart and a seven-week run at No. 2 on the UK Singles Chart. Other RIAA Gold-certified hits by the group include remakes of "So Much in Love" (1993), "I Can Love You Like That" (1995), and "Someday", from the soundtrack to Disney's 1996 animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. A rift between their independent label, Blitzz Records, and their major label, Atlantic Records, led to the group leaving Atlantic Records as well as Blitzz Records after the release of the album On and On in 1999. The shift in labels left the group in limbo for a few years as they contemplated their next move. In 2001, the follow-up album, A41, was released on AMC Records, yielding "Beautiful as U", a top 20 hit on the Radio & Records Adult Contemporary chart. The group's 2004 album, Split Personality, was given an Asia-only release, and subsequently gave them Asian hits with "Someone Who Lives in Your Heart" and "I Just Wanna Be Your Everything". For much of the 2000s All-4-One spent their time touring Asia, in cities such as Tokyo, Kuala Lumpur, Singapore, Seoul, Bangkok, Shanghai and Sydney. In 2009, All-4-One released No Regrets on the Peak Records/Concord Music Group label. The album was largely created in-house, with the group doing the writing for the album, and Jamie Jones production company, The Heavyweights, doing a lot of the production work. The CD produced the Urban Adult Contemporary hit "My Child". In June 2015, Billboard.com premiered the first single, "Baby Love", from All-4-One's 20th anniversary album, Twenty+. In February 2016, All-4-One joined the inaugural "I Love the 90's" Tour with their peers Salt-N-Pepa featuring Spinderalla, Vanilla Ice, Coolio, Tone Loc, Color Me Badd, Rob Base, Kid N Play and Young MC. Solo ventures In 2004, Jones released the album "Illuminate" on Genesis Records. Kennedy is the co-founder of the esteemed Catalina Film Festival, known as the west coast's version of the Cannes Film Festival. The Catalina Film Festival is a destination festival located just off the coast of Los Angeles on Santa Catalina Island, California. In 2016 Kennedy launched his talk show, Flashback Tonight, which interviews celebrities from the 80s, 90s and early 00s. Guests have included Richard Marx, Rick Springfield, Taylor Dayne, Karyn White, Marla Gibbs, & Coolio. Past episodes can be viewed at www.flashbacktonight.com. In 2012, Kennedy released a single he co-wrote entitled "My Rose" which peaked at No. 44 on Billboard's Hot Dance/Club charts. Members * Jamie Jones (born November 26, 1974; age 44) * Delious Kennedy (born December 21, 1970; age 48) * Alfred Nevarez (born May 18, 1973; age 46) * Tony Borowiak (born October 12, 1972; age 47) Discography Studio albums * All-4-One (1994) * And the Music Speaks (1995) * An All-4-One Christmas (1995) * On and On (1999) * A41 (2002) * Split Personality (2004) * No Regrets (2009) * Christmas EP - Volume 1 (2014) * Twenty+ (2015) Awards Grammy Awards American Music Awards Other awards * 1994 - Nominated for a Billboard Award for Song of the Year for "I Swear" * 1994 - Coca-Cola Australian Music Awards - Most Popular * 1994 - Golden Europa - Favorite New International Act * 1994 - Biggest-Selling Single in the Guinness Book of World Records for "I Swear" * 1994 - International Song for "I Swear" * 1995 - Nominated for the Tina Turner Music Prize * 1995 - Singapore Perfect 10 Music Awards - Favorite New Act * 1996 - Sang National Anthem, Game 3 of the 1996 World Series at Atlanta–Fulton County Stadium, Atlanta, Georgia References External links * Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:American contemporary R&B musical groups Category:American boy bands Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:Musical groups established in 1993 Category:Musical quartets Category:Vocal quartets Category:1993 establishments in California Category:Ballad music groups